


Looking Out for You

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: Baked Goods, Breakfast, Double Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, Friendship, Gen, Hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Jordan lends a hand and some breakfast buns.





	1. Breakfast for Rickie

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Buns"

Jordan brings in more buns. Rickie looks at him furtively and grabs his third.

He hates this. Hates that he´s hungry, that he doesn´t remember if he had his last proper breakfast two or three days ago. Hates that he remembers exactly that it was a Snickers bar from a vending machine that submitted to Rayanne hitting and kicking it.

He hates that it´s Jordan Catalano who´s bringing him breakfast, that it was him who found him standing at the street corner and made him get into his car with only a nod of his head.


	2. A Place to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan also lends a couch.

“More buns?” Jordan asks, holding out the plate. Rickie shakes his head. “No, thank you. But thank you.” He hates himself. He needs to get out of here NOW. They´re in a loft he´s not sure is Jordan´s.

“Who lives here?” Curiosity wins out. Jordan looks at him, amused. “Tino. When he´s around, you know.” Rickie nods. Of course. 

“So, he´s not around right now?” Rickie´s eyes fall on a couch in the corner.

“No. You could stay here for now. You know, if you needed to.”

Jordan takes a sip of coffee. Rickie nods.


End file.
